


Only Us

by Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dear Evan Hansen References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove/pseuds/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove
Summary: Based on the song “Only Us” from Dear Evan Hansen, aka one of the best musicals ever.Theseus has nightmares, and Leta is there.





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is the girl part. Bold is the boy.
> 
> If you haven’t listened to Only Us, go listen to it because it is absolutely beautiful!
> 
> Enjoy!

Theseus had been having nightmares for the past few weeks. Phases like this came and went, Leta discovered. Sometimes his nightmares about the wars came back to haunt him, and he would awake screaming about a person he had failed to save or a man trying to kill him.

 

Theseus was now looking at her, blue eyes filled with panic, breathing heavy, skin coated with sweat. He seemed on the verge of tears, and shaking violently.

 

She smoothed his hair, gently kissing his forehead, bringing one of his hands up to her cheek.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

She shushed him.

 

_ I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you _ _   
_ _ I don't need you to search for the proof that I should _ _   
_ _ You don't have to convince me _ _   
_ _ You don't have to be scared you're not enough _ _   
_ __ 'Cause what we've got going is good

 

“Don’t apologize,” she said, voice trembling slightly. “Never apologize for nightmares, Theseus. Or for waking me up because of them.”

 

His breathing was beginning to even out. He wrapped a strand of hair around his finger and played with it for a bit, which seemed to help. She held him until he was able to speak again.

 

“I just feel bad, is all. I shouldn’t be burdening you with my problems. Not when you already have so much to bear.”

 

She swallowed heavily, squeezing her eyes shut. 

 

_ I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken _ _   
_ _ I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget _ _   
_ _ Clear the slate and start over _ _   
_ _ Try to quiet the noises in your head _ _   
_ __ We can't compete with all that

 

“Don’t think about that. What happened with Corvus is in the past. You’re my present.” She glanced down at her engagement ring, and she gave him a watery smile. “And my future, as of recently.”

 

He didn’t speak, eyes transfixed on her.

 

_ So what if it's us? _ _   
_ _ What if it's us _ _   
_ _ And only us _ _   
_ _ And what came before won't count anymore or matter? _ _   
_ _ Can we try that? _ __   
  


_ What if it's you _ _   
_ _ And what if it's me _ _   
_ _ And what if that's all that we need it to be _ _   
_ _ And the rest of the world falls away? _ _   
_ __ What do you say?

 

“You’re incredible, you know that?” he whispered. She blushed, looking down. He pulled her against him, clutching her tightly, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

 

**_I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me_ **

**_So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But if you really see me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_If you like me for me and nothing else_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know_

 

With her in his arms, he felt more at peace. She wasn’t the cure to his demons. But she was a constant, someone who supported him the every step of the fight. 

 

He didn’t expect her to be the cure.

 

He suspected there was no real cure.

 

“It isn’t fair, Theseus. To yourself. You can’t change the past. Not mine. And even if you could, I don’t need you to. You’re enough, Theseus.”

 

They remained that way for the rest of the night.

 

**_We can just watch the whole world disappear_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Til you're the only one_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I still know how to see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's just you and me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It'll be us, It'll be us_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And only us_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And what came before won't count anymore_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_We can try that_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You and me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That's all that we need it to be_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the rest of the world falls away_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the rest of the world falls away_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_The world falls away_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The world falls away_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And it's only us_


End file.
